Total Drama: Diaries of a Teenaged CIA Agent
by silver rosebud
Summary: When a murder plot against one of the contestants is discovered by the CIA, they send their Top agents to protect her. Read about the story of a young girl, who has to keep secrets, or destroy those that find out.OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am putting one of my other stories on hold for a while. It is called 'I don't wanna be free' ok; I just need time off from it. Anyway, you get this new story instead**

**Disclaimer: uh… no.**

River's POV

_Day 1_

_Ok, I got you, my diary, from my caretaker Helene. It is my 17__th__ birthday gift._

_This sounds so far like I am a normal teenager, right? Well, I am anything but normal._

_My name is River. Don't bother to ask me what my last name is, because I don't know._

_I was abandoned when I was only an infant. I remember being on a dark street at night. It was really wet, since it just rained. I was then picked up by a man, who I now know is Joseph Williams, and he took me into his car and drove for fifteen minutes and forty two seconds. I only remember the details since I have a photographic memory. Anyway, he took me into a large building, but then everything gets hazy, because I fell asleep. All I know is that is they decided to keep me and train me._

_Train me to be a CIA agent._

_I have gone on many missions, 27 to be exact, since I turned thirteen. But I was highly capable of beating people up at age five. (I once took out a thirty year old man using only a teddy bear and a large piece of tinfoil, long story.) I have perfected several different types of martial arts, forty different languages, etiquette for fifty different countries, and mastered the most critical skill in spy work._

_To lie._

_As I am writing this, I am on a mission to protect Gwendolyn Miriam Cook from a murder plot against her. The strangest thing? She doesn't know._

_Both me and my best (and only true) friend, Joshua, have signed up for a fourth season of Total Drama, where Gwen will be._

_I had to change myself just so no one will recognize me. I had to give up my strawberry blonde waves of hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes and have straight light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes instead. My outfit was pretty, a sleeved white top and blue mini skirt with blue heels and white silk scarf._

_Joshua didn't need that much disguising since no one had seen him outside what we call 'The Zoo' without a disguise, so he kept his curly dark brown hair and green eyes. He just had to wear a green t-shirt and tan shorts with tan runners, and he would be fine._

_I was to play Avery Tiana Mitchells, a girl brought up in Vancouver. Avery is a dreamer, but when she is determined, she can do anything. Joshua is to play as Michael Luke Jacobson, a boy raised in Toronto. He is headstrong and likes to rush into things, and can be hot-headed sometimes. I always was good at being someone else, because I never have had the chance to see who I really am._

_Got to go now, we just docked at Camp Wawanakwa._

_Love, River (or Avery)_

**Think I should do more? Review or PM me about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TD because I am crazy… no fair… I don't own Mentos or Coke either**

_I am in my cabin now. I got on the same team as Gwen and Joshua. That is good… I hope._

_I'm just worried that if Gwen is voted off, our team would win the next challenge, and the next, and the next…_

_Then again, we could always sabotage right?_

_Let me explain. One of us, either me or Josh, has to be with her almost all the time, so if she got voted out, it could be dangerous because we still haven't figured out who is plotting against her._

_At least we know it is one of the contestants._

_Yes, one of the contestants. I am thinking of why people would hurt Gwen though… I know it isn't Chris or Chef, or any of the interns. So…_

_List of Motives;_

_Duncan: Don't know yet, but I don't want to rule him out yet because of his past_

_Harold: Gwen is dating his worst enemy. In season one, he got Courtney voted off because Duncan was bugging him a little. Duncan did a whole lot more to him later_

_Courtney: Gwen kissed her 'boyfriend', and she is really mad. I better keep my options open just in case…_

_LeShawna: They seem friendly towards each other, so I don't suspect her yet._

_Cody: Hmmm… I don't think he would kill Gwen, just Duncan. He was pretty mad when he found out about the kiss though…_

_Sierra: Sierra is in love with Cody, but Cody is infatuated with Gwen. Sierra is the creepy one here_

_Eva: I don't have a motive for her exactly, but Eva IS violent…_

_Ezekiel: Probably not to worry about… but he is a sexist and might have a grudge against the female half of the human species (I doubt he is human)_

_Alejandro: I will get back to you on that one_

_Heather: Gwen teamed up with Owen and helped get her head shaved, Gwen put fire ants in her bed, and did some torture methods on her off screen I hear._

_Beth: IWGBTYOTO (I will get back to you on that one)_

_Lindsay: Lindsay isn't dumb; she is just bad with names. She remembered when Gwen said she was an idiot, and from the files I got I found out she is extremely sensitive._

_Katie and Sadie: May be mad at her for hurting Trent mentally (then again he went crazy before she broke up with him)_

_Trent: He still loves her, but may still not be over his crush and his hatred of Duncan. He may do some things that aren't exactly orthodox._

_Justin: IWGBTYOTO_

_Noah: IWGBTYOTO_

_Owen: he looks to friendly to kill. But looks can be deceiving…_

_DJ: once again, to friendly. But maybe that curse of his affected him mentally._

_Tyler: IWGBTYOTO_

_Bridgette: Bridgette may be scarred from season one when she was in a game of tug-of-war with Team Heather and Team Gwen._

_Geoff: He never really noticed her… or did he?_

_Izzy: I don't think she has a DIRECT motive for trying to kill her, but she is insane_

_Gyah! This is so hard!_

_Just… Calm… Down…_

_Okay, now I don't want to write anymore things about the possible murder attempt._

_So, what should I write about?_

…

_Okay, you know how everyone is fighting over Team Duncney and Team Gwuncan? _

_Well, I prefer Gwuncan (so cute)_

_I have many reasons why I flat out hate Duncney. Usually because I can find reasons. Mostly because…_

_They are like oil and water, they will never fully mix. No matter how hard you try to force them together, they always separate._

_They are like Mentos and Coke. If they are together too much, it will create an explosion that is fun to watch, yet horribly hard to clean up._

_They are black and white. Total opposites, and when mixed together create a boring cliché _

_They are like Yin and Yang. I know that is supposedly a good thing, but Courtney was trying to change Duncan from his Yang to her Yin, and without balance, things will get chaotic_

_I just flat-out hate Courtney because she is an idiotic tool._

_Anyways, it is getting late._

_River_


End file.
